


Do You Need A Moment?

by tendocandy



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Flirting, Frustrated Coworker, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 06:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17657564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendocandy/pseuds/tendocandy
Summary: This is getting ridiculous.





	Do You Need A Moment?

There was that barely audible giggle again, just low enough that he wasn't sure he heard right the last three times. Stamets turned from the outer panel of the containment booth, pausing to stare at Tilly and the Captain, narrowing his eyes for the briefest moment.

“Do you need a few minutes?” His tone betrayed a slight lilt of impatience. “..because if you need a few to get this…” he gestured a circle at them with the repair tool, “..THING out of the way so I can have my assistant back at full attention, CAPTAIN…” He raised eyebrows now. “...then I can just go get some tea and give you…” he looked at his bare wrist, flicking it up dramatically, then looked back up. … ten minutes to do ….whatever.” He promptly angled his chin up, expecting an answer.

Captain Pike tried wiping the smirk off his face and pulled a hand back behind his back, resuming a more authoritative stance next to the control station, and Ensign Tilly's faced dropped sheepishly while her entire posture tucked in as she turned back to her work panel, taking Stamets' tone for what it was- a scolding.

Pike had been interested in seeing the experimental drive of the Disco for himself, and took a detour to the bay it was kept. That his sudden presence threw Tilly off-kilter and into a talkative mess that Stamets had to constantly resteer through diagnostics amused him far more than it should have. Tilly was thrilled, Stamets, not so much.

“I'm serious. I'm more than happy to take you through all this, but not at the expense of an accidental rejiggering of the system.” Stamets waited.

“SORRY, sorry. I just … I won't do that again.” Tilly sideyed Pike, giving a quick scrunch of the nose in his direction. Pike echoed the apology, cleared his throat uncomfortably.

Stamets continuing eyeballing them both for a few seconds more, finally satisfied that the shenanigans going on just out of his eyeline were finished. He couldn't blame Tilly for her giddy infatuation, but the captain should know better, he grumbled to himself before bringing his tool back up to the screen.

Pike kept his arms politely crossed behind him for the rest of the visit, keeping his attention mostly on Stamets’ explanation of the advanced science at work, only occasionally turning his smirk on Tilly in the meantime, earning playful frowns in return from her as she worked.


End file.
